


the first bite

by lalinearoja



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, First Times, happy fucking halloween, maca transforming into a vamp, undressed zulema can you believe it, vampire!zurena, yeah this escalated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalinearoja/pseuds/lalinearoja
Summary: ''Once I’ve bitten you, I am going to feed you my blood…’’Zulema turns around to look directly into hazel eyes and repeats the words she has been telling Macarena over and over again for the past weeks in an attempt to change her mind.‘’And then I’m going to kill you.''
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro & Zulema Zahir
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	the first bite

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to day two of the putas ratas hall-oh-week  
> I have never written anything like this before either so bare with me por favor xx  
> now lean back and enjoy

It was when their hands touched for the first time that Macarena got suspicious.   
Sure, there were people with cold hands due to low blood pressure but Zulema’s kind of cold was different. It was colder than any metal she ever touched, colder than any snowball she ever held. Her hand was a different kind of cold.

Literally everything about the raven haired beauty was odd. The way she talked, the way she behaved when people were around; unless it was her best friend. She acted weird as well, but Saray is definitely more of a social person than Zulema. But what threw Macarena off the most was the fact that she had never seen her during daylight. The more time Macarena spent with the brunette, or rather the more nights they spent together, the more hints she picked up. One by one, the puzzle slowly came together.

Until one day she finally realized.

Zulema is a vampire.

* * *

  
‘’Are you scared?’’

‘’No.’’

Two months passed and by now the two of them are standing in front of each other in Zulema’s apartment after a heated argument that was most likely the result of their unresolved sexual tension. It got worse every day, but up to this point Macarena hasn’t been ready to cross the line and give her body to the brunette yet, and Zulema on the other hand isn’t sure she can control herself once she’s tasted the blonde’s sweet red essence.

Zulema squints her eyes at the answer. Macarena is unlike anyone she’s ever met. People always run when they come to their conclusion, but they are never fast enough. She usually lets them run for their life for a solid three minutes until she sinks her teeth into soft flesh and listens to their desperate cries when they are begging for their life.

Thirty seconds later they are dead.

She never bothers to bury the corpse; people in this town know that the vampires strike at night, it’s their own fault honestly. Running around in the darkness knowing quite well they could end up with their skin ripped apart by one of those reckless creatures. 

But Macarena? No, she is nothing like that. 

When they first met, the blonde had been a chosen victim. Zulema had approached her, casually asking the younger woman for a lighter and the moment Macarena had opened her bag, looked down into its contents and exposed her neck to the mythical being, Zulema was about to grab the blonde ponytail and suck every remaining drop of blood from the slim body, but then hazel eyes met hers again and suddenly, she couldn’t.

And she still doesn’t have an explanation why.

Nor does she understand why she can’t hear the blood rushing through Macarena’s veins with twice its speed, her pulse doesn’t speed up. Not when she threatens her anyways. She doesn’t start shaking, nor sweating or shivering. Her breath doesn’t hitch, nor do her eyelids flutter. 

It doesn’t bother Macarena at all, it almost seems like it calms her.

‘’Come here.’’ The blonde whispers when Zulema does nothing but stare at her with an expression she can’t decipher. 

And so she does, slowly limiting the space between the two bodies. One of them dead and ice cold, the other one warm with a beating heart that was continually pumping fresh blood through it. At least for a little longer.

Once there are only a few inches separating them, Zulema does notice a change.

Macarena’s pulse does speed up, she does shiver and her breath does hitch. 

She needs to have Macarena and she needs her right now. But the thought of being her first still takes her aback. They have talked about this, more than once, but the imagination of hurting the blonde in more ways than just one doesn’t seem appealing to her at all.

‘’Yeah, that’s more like it.’’ Zulema whispers with pure and utter satisfaction and a growing smirk on her face that rather quickly vanishes again when she sees Macarena shaking her head. 

‘’I’m not scared of you Zulema.’’ She mumbles coyly. 

‘’Why is your body speaking a different language then?’’ Comes the vampire’s reply.

And then, with four little words, Zulema loses control.

‘’Because I want you.’’

Something inside of the brunette’s head changes at that.

‘’Rubia-’’ She starts but is cut off rather quickly by the woman in front of her.

‘’No.’’ Macarena interrupts. ‘’I have asked you to turn me for quite some time now and I know you don’t want me to live with these urges but Zulema… I am not going to look at myself in the mirror every day and notice that I am getting older while you are going to stay like this forever.’’ Her voice is almost a plea. 

She can see that Zulema is fighting herself, she knows it’s going to hurt. A lot. But if that means she will be able to spend the rest of her existence with said brunette by her side; it’s worth it.

Before Zulema even had a chance to turn the blonde into a vampire like she was begging her to, Macarena had already turned her into a being with feelings again. She doesn’t stand a chance against this woman, not when she is the first one in a hundred years that almost makes her feel human again.

‘’Fine.’’ She gives in. ‘’But let me explain the process to you again so you have a last chance to change your mind about this.’’ Zulema takes Macarena’s hand into hers and slowly leads her to the bedroom of her apartment while she speaks.

‘’I am going to do my best to hurt you as little as possible, but this will most likely be one of the worst pains you will experience in your life.’’ She warns and closes the door behind them. ‘’I am going to kiss you, work you up a little so you’re distracted before my fangs are going to break through your skin. It is going to take all of the self control that I have to stop myself from drinking your blood until you’re nothing more than an empty corpse. If you fight me, your blood pressure is gonna go up and make it even easier for me to drink from you, so as much as your instincts are gonna try to help you survive, try to relax. Once I’ve bitten you, I am going to feed you my blood…’’ Zulema turns around to look directly into hazel eyes and repeats the words she has been telling Macarena over and over again in an attempt to change her mind. ‘’And then I’m going to kill you.’’ 

Macarena inhales deeply. The thought of dying makes her nervous and in all honesty, also a little scared but she trusts Zulema to do everything right so that she will come back to life eventually.

Or well, her afterlife.

The blonde limits the distance between her and Zulema, slowly bringing her palms to the brunette’s shoulders and leans in, slowly. 

‘’I’m ready… I’m all yours.’’ She whispers and finally, after two long months of denial, Zulema kisses her back. 

All the previous attempts and poor excuses of a kiss can’t live up to what Macarena feels at their first, real kiss. It is almost like every second of desire that had gathered inside of her, everything she ever felt for the other woman comes crashing down and lulls her senses in a haze that tempts to take control of her. 

What started as a tender and delightful kiss soon turns into something that’s all teeth and tongue, the way Zulema is exploring her tongue with her own brings a captivating feeling into the center of her body, almost like a knot deep inside of her that is waiting to be untied. She notices that Zulema’s fangs have grown just like they did a couple of times before when the hunger had tempted to take over, a wave of fear crawls its way through her nerves.

When Zulema’s free hand, the one that is not holding onto her back, slowly slides from her waist over her stomach however,the fear is long gone and Macarena’s body begins to shake in anticipation instead. In an attempt to switch roles, the blonde bites down onto Zulema’s bottom lip harshly and the result is nothing less than a deep growl that is followed by a sharp pain in her own lip. Then a metallic taste. 

Macarena opens her eyes as she feels the warm fluid running down her chin and locks eyes with Zulema for a brief moment before the brunette’s tongue shoots down to lick it off her skin in a tantalizingly slow motion. Macarena’s eyes fall shut, a low sigh fills the room and a moment later Zulema is lightly sucking on her bottom lip as the grip on her body grows tighter. 

Eventually, she gathers enough self control to remove herself from the swollen lip and looks down at the blonde’s face.

‘’Abre los ojos… mírame Macarena.’’ 

And she does. She opens her eyes that have darkened with desire, a look Zulema has never seen on her. She feels the older woman’s gentle but firm grip on her chin, then a thumb ghosting over the wound on her lip that sends another shiver through her body.

‘’Are you sure you’re ready for this?’’ Zulema asks in a low voice that goes straight to the center of Macarena’s body, the knot inside of her growing tighter at the thought of what she could possibly do to her with the hand that is currently holding her chin.

She nods, pulls Zulema closer after wrapping her fingers around the belt loops of black cargo pants and tilts her head back at the contact of the vampire’s fangs scratching over her neck. 

‘’I asked…’’ The brunette whispers and lowers her hand again, firmly pressing between Macarena’s thighs when her teeth are close to breaking the skin of the blonde’s neck. ‘’Are you ready?’’ 

Maca squirms from the touch of Zulema, her answer being more of a moan than an actual reply. 

‘’Yes.’’

It’s enough for Zulema to push Macarena backwards and right on top of the bed. She comes to stand at the edge of the bed and looks down at her potential future, the look in her eyes suddenly softening in a mix of emotions. 

‘’I’m going to hurt you. You’re going to think you can’t handle the pain at one point. If you want to cry, then cry. Let yourself go in my arms, it will fade. I promise.’’ She states calmly and slides the white dress up to Macarena’s waist where the blonde takes the hem of the fabric and pulls it off her body. 

‘’Come here…’’ She mumbles when Zulema’s gaze gets a little too intense, she’s never been this exposed to someone before and although she could see the green eyes speaking for themselves - you’re perfect - she is too nervous. And Zulema notices.

It’s like her walls she’s built over the past century are gone, every hint of sarcasm is gone and only the deepest parts of her, the softer parts with actual feelings barely anyone ever gets to see are crawling to the surface. For her this won’t be the first time she sleeps with a woman, Zulema knows what she’s doing. But in some way, this is a first for her as well. The first time she is going to sleep with someone who never got intimate with someone, but most importantly the first time she is going to sleep with someone she has fallen in love with.

So Zulema gets on top of Macarena who is crawling backwards until she is pushed down by a strong hand on her chest that immediately caresses one of her breasts that is still covered by black lace. 

When the brunette’s cold tongue meets the nipple of her other breast through the fabric, Macarena’s eyes fall shut at the feeling of it hardening in Zulema’s mouth who is now sucking delightfully. Her hands form fists in raven hair and subconsciously push the other woman down her body, closer to where she actually needs her mouth to be. 

‘’Sh sh sh…’’ Zulema murmurs. ‘’One thing at a time.’’ 

She places a few kisses down to Macarena’s navel while her hands unclasp the bra and throw it off the bed carelessly. Her mouth leaves the hot skin beneath her to admire the beauty that Maca is, her hands sliding back up the pale features to cup the newly exposed body part and watches the way Macarena’s chest begins to rise and fall at a faster pace. 

When Zulema pinches her, careful enough to not hurt her but strong enough for another wave of arousal to flood into her underwear, Macarena arches up into her touch and the grip on her hair becomes even stronger. 

‘’Zulema…’’ The blonde whispers in a tone that’s filled with pure longing. 

‘’Que pasa princesa?’’ Zulema whispers after another kiss to Macarena’s hip bone. 

But Macarena doesn’t know how to put her needs into words. Instead, she brings her palm to Zulema’s face and ghosts her thumb over cold lips as she releases the dark hair from her tight grip. 

And Zulema understands. She understands that Macarena needs more affection and more romance in this context. She is not entirely sure she can give it to her however. Zulema doesn’t do romance, she doesn’t do affection. But she will try giving her as much as she has.

The brunette makes her way back up Macarena’s body, her tongue leaving a wet trail on her skin that is glistening in the moonlight that illuminates the room in a subtle glow and then finally, she brings their lips together and starts stroking the blonde over her panties who is already panting against her lips. Macarena plays with Zulema’s tongue, eagerly exploring the vampire’s body for the first time- or at least as much as she possibly could since the brunette was still fully dressed. 

She manages to pull the black shirt off Zulema’s body and is met with the feeling of cold skin brushing over her own. The sensation hits her immediately and sends chills down her spine. Macarena moans out quietly as she arches into Zulema’s touch, her panties already completely ruined. 

She impatiently wraps her legs around Zulema’s waist and manages to push down her black pants after opening the belt with her hands and finally shoved the fabric off the brunette’s body. 

‘’You’re quite fast with your hands for someone who has never been in bed with anyone before, you know that?’’ She teases and feels the smile against her lips before she sees it after removing herself from the blonde’s body in order to take off the piece of clothing that is annoying her.

She is now left in her underwear, a rare occasion that most likely won’t happen again anytime soon, she’s making the exception now, for one time. 

She watches as Macarena’s eyes scan her body up and down, watches the way the blonde subconsciously wets her lips before biting it and then flinches ever so slightly at the stinging pain in her still pulsating lip. Zulema grins at the reaction and earns a just as sassy smirk back as Maca leans on her elbows to push herself up.

‘’Enjoying the sight?’’ Macarena asks and invitingly opens her legs.

Zulema bites her own lip at the motion, her eyes becoming a deeper shade of green as she makes her way back on top of the younger woman and without further hesitation pulls off the fabric that was left on her pale body. She connects their lip in a kiss and consumes Macarena’s senses with the sensation of Zulema’s body on hers and finally, finally, feeling her fingertips pressing against her aching nerves. 

Macarena’s hands immediately cling onto Zulema’s back, her body tenses and arches up when the brunette picks up a steady pace to work her up even more than she already was in order to prevent the following moves to hurt less than necessary. 

Zulema eventually removes her lips from Macarena’s and ignores the protesting whine the blonde lets out when the motion of her hand comes to stop. She looks down into her eyes and one last time makes sure that this is what she actually wants. 

‘’Listo?’’ She mumbles and gathers some of the wetness before teasing her entrance with one finger as her tongue darts out to lick one of her fangs. 

Macarena lets out a shuddering breath. Was she ready? 

‘’Ready as I’ll ever be.’’ She manages to reply and brings her hands to the back of Zulema’s back where she unhooks her bra and slowly slides it off her body. 

She knows Zulema hates beings naked. She notices by the way her body tenses a little more than it should and by the way the brunette is instantly back on top of her to show her what it feels like to have a naked chest on top of your own. She knows Zulema is doing this for her. And she wants to show her how much she appreciates it. 

Macarena’s hands wander over Zulema’s bare back, making sure to trace every muscle, every curve to burn the image inside of her mind. She had a feeling this wouldn’t be a common situation.  
Zulema’s body slowly starts to get warmer, the hunger for Macarena’s blood will get the best of her if she doesn’t start feeding from her anytime soon so she wastes no time and pecks her lips one last time before trailing kisses over her neck and finally positioning her fangs on it.

‘’I’m going to bite you now. And my body is going to grow hot, literally. You’re gonna feel like I’m burning. Pero tranquila, rubita.’’ 

And with that, her fangs break through Macarena’s flesh in sync with her finger entering her.

Hazel eyes fall shut, nails dig into cold skin, her jaw drops open and out of her mouth comes a lewd sound that is a mixture of pain and pleasure combined. 

The pain in her neck is bad. It really fucking hurts to have your skin ripped apart by a pair of sharp teeth, but Macarena knows Zulema partly needs this to survive and this is the least she can do before they will have to go hunting together. So she lays beneath the creature’s body and gives herself to Zulema in complete surrender as she focuses on the pleasure the woman’s finger is causing inside of her. 

The brunette humms against Macarena’s skin as the warm fluid runs down her throat and gives her the energy she’s been lacking for the past two weeks, it’s been too long since she has fed from someone and the taste of the blonde is mesmerizing. Any newborn vampire wouldn’t have the strength to stop sucking her blood until she would be dead. 

But Zulema has enough experience to know the exact moment to stop, right before your instincts and needs take over and there is no going back. 

Macarena is writhing beneath her and moaning out continually at the new feeling between her legs, but the pain is getting more and more intense with each drop Zulema drains from her body, and eventually tears are forming behind closed lids until she can’t keep them closed anymore and they shoot open. She tilts her head to the side, trying to get Zulema’s fangs out of her neck when suddenly, the sharp pain in her neck is gone. 

She turns her head again and meets Zulema’s face. Her eyes turn from dark red back to their original green color as her own blood runs down the vampire’s chin now. Fangs exposed, Zulema licks them clean and wipes a tear off Macarena’s cheek before giving her a reassuring deep kiss. 

‘’You did so well… but the worst part is about to come when your fangs grow. The pain will drive you crazy and in addition to all of that, the growing of your fangs is going to hurt as well. Then your senses will take over and every emotion that you ever felt before will come crashing down to you with twice its intensity… but for now…’’ Zulema caresses Macarena’s cheek and eventually brings it to her chin as she leans down and kisses her once more, her finger inside of the blonde still moving at a slow pace. ‘’I have to feed and then kill you.’’

Zulema removes her hand from inside of Macarena and bites her wrist. 

‘’Abre la boca.’’ She whispers and Maca obeys immediately, her mouth opening as she waits for the taste of Zulema’s blood on her tongue. 

The dark red fluid runs down the brunette’s hand until it meets her fingers and finally she watches as she brings two of them inside of Macarena’s mouth who wraps her lips around them and sucks the blood that mixes with her own taste, off Zulema’s fingers. 

Zulema bites her lip at the sight, her wound is already starting to heal again so she pulls her fingers out, bites her wrist once more and lets Macarena drink directly from the wound itself.

‘’I don’t think it is necessary, the amount you just drank should have been enough but I want to make sure your beautiful face will actually wake up again. What a waste it would be if I didn’t feed you enough and you would die on my watch, no?’’ The vampire husks before pulling away her arm to let the bite mark heal within seconds. 

Macarena licks her lips that now taste like cold metal. She was scared. 

Not because she didn’t trust Zulema, but dying wasn’t on top of her to-do list, and something could always go wrong, right? 

She closes her eyes and as if Zulema read her mind, she leans in and brings her lips to the blonde’s neck once more.

‘’Tranquila, rubia… tranquila…’’ The brunette repeats over and over again in silent whispers Macarena tries to focus on when Zulema’s hands come to her head again. One of them wraps around her chin, the other one rests on the back of her neck.

Zulema kisses Macarena’s lips one last time, inhales her human scent once more and feels her heavy breathing against her own body before she snaps her neck with a supernatural amount of power and speed. 

Macarena is dead.

But it won’t take long until her innocent blonde angel will wake up again and turn into one of the world’s most feared creatures. She will be one of her species. 

Zulema lays next to her, admiring the beauty that Macarena is. Her features truly are angelic, from her closed eyes to the perfectly shaped nose and her rosy lips she wants to kiss forever now that she finally got a taste. 

Even though vampires feel every emotion more intensely than any human being could ever imagine, Zulema never thought that falling in love would feel like this. 

And then she met Macarena.

Just when she is about to get lost in her own thoughts, the blonde’s bottom lip flinches. 

Zulema looks down at it. The wound has healed. Macarena is going to start waking up now.  
The brunette sits up cross legged and wipes a blonde strand of hair from Macarena’s face who immediately opens her eyes at the contact. The color changed. What has been hazel before is now blood red and looking around the room.

‘’Good morning sleeping beauty.’’ Zulema mumbles and hovers over her newborn vampire in admiration. ‘’Are you okay?’’ 

Macarena opens her mouth, the canines are already visible.

‘’Tengo hambre.’’ 

Zulema gives the blonde a knowing smirk and shakes her head.

‘’Tienes sed.’’ 

And then Macarena realizes. 

She sits up straight, opens her mouth even wider and her tongue grazes over the small fangs that are growing continually. Painfully slowly. She tries looking at them by tilting her head back when a tormented sound leaves her lips. 

Then again, but louder.

And again. 

Until she can’t handle the increasing feeling of something burning inside of her mouth, or like someone is cutting right into her gum with a blade. 

‘’Shhh, mírame .’’ Zulema whispers and pulls Macarena’s face towards her own as she brushes a thumb over the sharp tip. ‘’You’re a masterpiece.’’ She adds, clearly satisfied with the result and wipes away the last tear that rolls over the newborn’s cheek. ‘’Push away the pain. Concentrate on the intensity of this instead…’’ 

Zulema slowly slides her hand from Macarena’s cheek to her neck, let’s her get used to the heightened sensation and watches as red eyes fall shut and the woman’s body visibly relaxes until the brunette pushes her back down into the sheets and crawls on top again. 

‘’If you thought I was done with you earlier after a little bit of teasing you were wrong… the actual fun starts now. As I’ve told you…’’ Zulema whispers into Macarena’s ear and slowly makes her way down her body, beginning at her neck. ‘’Your senses are sharpened. Sight…’’ She kisses down her neck. ‘’Smell…’’ Her lips find Macarena’s collarbone. ‘’Hearing…’’ The blonde’s chest arches up at the feeling of Zulema’s tongue circling her nipples before sliding further towards her navel. ‘’Taste…’’ Zulema spreads Macarena’s legs apart with one of her hands and lowers her head until her breath is close enough to the younger woman’s core for her to smell how ready the blonde was. ‘’And last but not least… touch.’’

And at that, her tongue presses directly against Macarena who flinches at the contact and gasps. Sharply. 

Zulema wastes no time. She slides her hands up the other vampire’s waist, traces every curve on its way until she reaches her breasts and squeezes them. The movement of her tongue speeds up as does Macarena’s breathing and it doesn’t take much longer until the blonde is a writhing mess beneath her. 

‘’Let me hear you, Macarena.’’ Zulema whispers, places her middle finger in front of her entrance as she looks up and watches the moment her tongue meets Macarena’s clit again and a finger slides inside. 

‘’Oh- fuck.’’ Comes the woman’s response who curls her toes and subconsciously presses herself down against the brunette.

‘’There you go. Surrender to me.’’ 

Zulema adds a second finger and curls picks up the pace, curling them against Macarena’s front before wrapping her lips around the woman’s clit and sucks. 

The newborn cries out, the pain that almost tended to drive her insane long forgotten. This insane amount of pleasure isn’t comparable to anything anyone has ever made her feel, it almost feels too good to be true and before Macarena knows what’s happening, her body surrenders to Zulema’s touch and tenses up. Her back lifts from the mattress, her walls clench around Zulema’s fingers and drench the brunette’s chin in her orgasm.

The animalistic sound that leaves Macarena’s body could have easily been mistaken as a human cry of pain, but it isn’t . It is the most pleasurable sound Zulema has ever heard in her entire existence and sends a wave of arousal straight into her own pants.

Macarena doesn’t know how much time passes until she is sane enough and able to breathe again, but it feels like an eternity. 

It is only when the stinging pain in her mouth announces itself again that she realizes she still hasn’t fed from Zulema. 

Macarena grabs raven hair and pulls the woman up that was still placing kisses on her thighs and occasionally licking up her center just for the sake of seeing her flinch at the contact. 

Zulema hisses and pins her vampire’s arms above her head.

‘’No. Just because you’re one of us now doesn’t mean you can dominate me with your actions.’’ She warns but when Macarena’s knee presses up hard right in between her spread legs her body’s reaction is immediate. It twitches and a surprised gasp leaves her lips, louder than she would have liked it to be.

‘’Cut the bullshit Zulema. I can see, feel and smell your arousal. And besides…’’ Macarena, as a newborn, has an insane amount of energy and strength. It doesn’t take much effort to free herself from Zulema’s grip and switch their positions within the blink of an eye. ‘’You still haven’t fed me. It’s my turn now.’’ 

Zulema watches as Macarena leans back onto her hands and grinds her naked self right against the brunette who is still covered in her underwear.

That’s until the blonde changes her position and hungrily rips the black fabric apart before she takes advantage of Zulema’s flexibility - that surprised her more than she would admit - and pushes the woman’s leg backwards by her thigh so she can position herself just enough to-

‘’Joder.’’ Zulema curses through gritted teeth when she feels Macarena’s clit, right against herself. 

The blonde rolls her hips against Zulema’s who had a hard time suppressing her moans, but it’s when Macarena’s fangs sink into her neck that she finally let’s go and surrenders to the woman she would spend the rest of eternity with. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sapphiccivantos on twitter xx


End file.
